Kyōfu Clan
The is the sole noble clan of Kagegakure, that came to the Land of Shadows from another region of the world. All of its members are born with the Mukōgan, a that grants them limited ability to see into the future, the circulatory system of an opponent, and many other powers, such as that of driving an enemy insane through intense eye contact. They are also famed for their ability to harness the power of Shadow Release. Background Origins Precious little is known about the Kyōfu clan, or the land from which they came from. What little is known of them is that they did not come from the Land of Shadows they now inhabit. The ancestors of the Kyōfu clan were originally raiders and hunters that had finished wiping out all tribes and villages in their homeland, and moved on to do the same elsewhere as part of their way of life and culture. They desended upon the new land, and established war camps in the isolated regions, where they would begin the process of war anew, determined to win again. However, the Kyōfu knew nothing about the ninjas, samurai, and chakra the inhabitants of the new lands employed for fighting. Initially, the Kyōfu, as they were called by those whom had escaped their genocides, were very successful in their first campaigns of war. As they had no name for themselves, they took the name Kyōfu as their own upon learning what it meant. In the first battles against the lands of the daimayos, the Kyōfu took the empty Land of Shadows where they moved their base of operations. For many years they were kept contained in the Land of Shadows by the allied forces until horrific news reached them from other lands. When word of the warrior race's actions from merchants coming from overseas reached the daimayos, they opted to kill every member of the invading tribe to prevent them from causing more devestation to others. The shinobi forces assaulted the few remaining territories of the Kyōfu, killing all members of their side where ever they were found, and wiping all traces of their existance from the land. The leaders of the Kyōfu then decided to do something their people had never done before: retreat. Driven back to the lands they had claimed in the Land of Shadows, the Kyōfu adapted to the dark lands where they would hide to avoid genocide from those whom they had attempted to destroy. In the years following their arrival and conquests, the Kyōfu faded away into obscurity, with little trace remaining that they had ever existed to begin with. They would reappear though, changed by the forces of survival. Kagegakure The Kyōfu hid in the dark lands from the genocidal forces in pursuit, seeking to extinguish the invaders from afar. When the shinobi gave up in their search for survivors, the Kyōfu, far from home and with no way to return, opted instead to adapt to the new land they had managed to conquer in their short war. They founded the hidden village of Kagegakure under the leadership of the First Awaikage Kurai Kyōfu, who lead the Kyōfu into adopting the traditions and ways of fighting of their neighbors. Kagegakure was built underground, deep within the largest mountain of the Land of Shadows, and hidden away from those still searching for survivors of the Kyōfu clan. Going to extreme lengths to defend themselves, the Kurai went so far as to even seperate the Land of Shadows from the mainland. In the years following the seperation and the founding of the village, the Kyōfu developed new forms of combat using the shadows to fight ther battles for them. Kurai Kyōfu spent his young and late adulthood creatng styles to compliment the Kyōfu's expertise with Shadow Release. This led to the discovery of the Mukōgan, which would come to define the Kyōfu clan's status as a powerful shinobi family. Kurai used the Mukōgan to keep his subordinates in line, and trained only the most loyal of the clan in how to best use the . Jealosy and rage soon spread amoungst those who felt they were being cheated out of the powers they had fought for, and this resulted in the Kyōfu civil war. Those within the Mukōgan were quickly wiped out by those with the power, and an all-Mukōgan population created in the aftermath of the war. Abilities Their prowess with the Shadow Release is great, able to create a Mass Mirage utilizing their bloodline hiden techniques. Category:Clans